Thor Steinbach (Silent Hill)
Thor Steinbach is the protagonist of Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism. He is a dark and mysterious person. Born in Alaska, he lacked friends throughout his childhood due in part to his strange personality (caused by Asperger syndrome, though it wasn't diagnosed until adulthood) as well as his family moving roughly every six months. Often the target of ridicule well into his high school years, he eventually became bitter and withdrew from society as a whole. His 'genius gene' lies in writing and as such he was become a wordsmith, writing science fiction stories in the darkness of his quiet apartment. Despite the fact that he has had bad luck with people leading to a general distrust towards everyone, he can be highly charismatic and will often perform tasks for people when asked, even when he really does not want to do so. He considers this a "failing trait" and wishes that he could just let go of his caring for others. Overall, he is a fairly pessimistic individual. He often mentally punishes himself for having let go the girl of his dreams. While she is now married and living far beyond his reach he chooses to play nice with her husband and even once invited him and her on a trip to Silent Hill, just to be close to her. However, this was the last time he ever heard from the two of them and since then he has lived his life in total seclusion. This has had some negative effects on his personality and he feels lonely most of the time, although even so he prefers to go it alone. Two quirks of his are his talking to himself out loud and the fact that he pursues the paranormal specifically because it frightens him. Statistics frame|Sprite of Thor. *'Eye color:' Green, though they often change color depending on his clothes, the weather or his mood. *'Hair color:' Hair color is black, while facial hair is more brownish. Both gain a surprising tint of natural red in them when in the sun, although this certainly won't ever become noticeable in the foggy and dark town of Silent Hill. Due to past stresses, a large white streak is in his hair, but is generally hidden within the mass of the rest of his hair, which is four times as thick as a regular person's. *'Hair length:' When down, his hair drifts down in fairly tight natural curls to his back, to a little bit below the shoulder blades. He often ties it back into a ponytail or a tight bun, depending on the chance of it getting in his way. *'Skin tone:' Slightly tan due to Alaska Native heritage. *'Apparel:' Head is covered in a brown poofy hat while the face is adorned with a small set of glasses. He wears a black & white "Hawai'ian" shirt—his typical style of dress—covered in a black military trench coat to help keep warm. Green chino pants are held up by a GM seatbelt belt due to a recent loss of 30lbs and his lower limbs end in a pair of white socks and black leather slip-on shoes. His two ring fingers are adorned with a grand total of three rings - two on his right and one on his left. Due to his background in researching the paranormal, he brought along a black leather collar that he considers as good luck, as it was once blessed by a priest for use in his paranormal researching. *'Likes:' **Food **Writing **Drawing **Insects **Dinosaurs **Paranormal aspects *'Dislikes:' **People being taller than him **Being bossed around without his having asked to be told what to do first **Having religious beliefs pushed onto him **Swearing (minor) **Others crying (high weakness) *'Fears:' **Dying (Most specifically dismemberment, drowning, and burial while alive) **Rejection **Darkness (only to the extent of making him paranoid) **Deep Water (due to fear of drowning) **Large Animals **Paranormal aspects Personal Nightmares Here is a list of all current monsters (Nightmares) and boss monsters (Night Terrors) intended for Thor. As the creator has chosen to follow the common official Silent Hill practice of sexual symbolism in the species, none of these shall be found on this wiki itself; however, the links provided below are external and can be viewed at his own personal wiki. Be warned however, as a number of these monsters can be fairly graphic (if in an unintentionally-cartoony sort of drawing style). Nightmares *Hard Limb *Harlequin *Peeper *Piercer *Play Doctor *Scrambler *Sucking Face *Thumper Night Terrors *Helican *Red Savior *Twilit Urge Trivia *Two of Thor's fellow paranormal investigators that he works with are the gothic Lucrecia Callahan and her friend Felicity White. These are the two playable characters from Somarinoa's Resident Evil fangame, Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire. This provides two connections between RE and SH in Somarinoa's writings, as two of the villains from CitC also appear in Devil's Pacifism: William "Billy Steve" Stevens and Joseph "The Scavenger" Coyote. Behind the scenes *The character was originally created for the now-defunct Silent Hill fanon forum known as Silent Hill Paradise to be his personal character. In the first map shown in Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism you can see other characters from this forum show up as it was originally intended that Somarinoa would keep track of where everyone was for a better and more in-depth writing experience. See also *Mad Jackson *Twilit Urge Category:Page made by Somarinoa Category:Silent Hill Category:Original Character Category:Male